


And Then Everything Changed

by CC Writes (Capoeira)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hints of what's to come, Pre-Relationship, can be read as platonic?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capoeira/pseuds/CC%20Writes
Summary: Jumin han wasn't expecting her, but she came anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing has been sitting in my files for literally forever, I've had it written for months and never posted it because I was a bit disappointed in it. But! I figured I should post it because there's really nothing to lose, and considering my love for Jumin I might as well. Sorry if anything isn't accurate to the actual game interactions, I haven't played in a long time.

Jumin hadn't been expecting her to show up. He'd been far too busy with his current situation to take even a glance at his phone, let alone look through the chats he'd missed. Imagine his surprise when security asked his permission to send her in.

  
He had practically stumbled over himself when they had given him her name, confusion flowing through him, his heart beating erratically. He couldn't focus---she was here? Now?

Security opened the doors for her and the first thing he noticed as she entered was her hands. Long and thin, trembling slightly, gripping gently at the bottom of her lightly colored dress. A nervous gesture, he noted. Her gait was slow as she was ushered forward, as if she was unsure if she was truly welcome.

  
Which, even in this situation, she was. Would always be, he knew that without a doubt.

  
Her face was obscured by her hair as she looked down at his marble floor. Then, he barely caught a glimpse of her lips when she moved her head to look around the room. Her hair was so long it was keeping him from making out her features, and that bothered him. He wanted to see her, truly see her. Not a picture.

  
She paused mid step when she caught sight of Elizabeth, the beautiful cat staring back at her with bright blue eyes. She was in her cage, where she was safe, just where Jumin needed her.

  
He wondered what she was thinking, gaze so intent upon his precious Elizabeth.

  
Jumin shooed away the security, not liking how closely they were standing towards her; as if she could ever be a danger to him. When they left, he cleared his throat, causing her to stiffen slightly.

  
Finally, he spoke.

  
"It's....it's you."

  
_How eloquent_ , he thought to himself. But what else was he to say?

  
She finally, _finally_ turned her gaze towards him, and he found himself struck still. Unable to say or do anything as those gorgeous, unwavering eyes met his own. The world centered itself firmly around this moment, time losing it's meaning as he found himself truly knocked off balance.

  
He knew, as a nervous feeling awoke inside of him, that he would do anything to keep her safe, just as he had Elizabeth. Nothing would ever be the same for him, not ever again.


End file.
